Stolen moments
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime and a certain shock trooper have a secret, they are bonded; but when the humans learn about it and the other Autobots, Optimus could lose much more than he bargained for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers at all

Pairings – Optimus Prime/Barricade

Rated T

Summary – Optimus Prime and a certain shock trooper have a secret, they are bonded; but when the humans learn about it and the other Autobots, Optimus could lose much more than he bargained for.

Takes place after Dark of the moon -

Title – Stolen moments

**(Normal POV)**

The sun rose, its beams dancing off the armor of two mechs curled up in each other's servos. A clawed servo hung around the flamed bot lying next to him, a fanged smile touched the corners of his mouth. He gently leaned down, his pointed fangs running along the flamed bot's neck. Abruptly azure optics onlined, while the black and white mech, bit into his neck making the flamed bot gasp in pain and pleasure. He bit until he could taste the other's energon, the black and white mech moved away with a smirk.

"Did it hurt?" he asked tilting his helm slightly.

"No," the flamed bot said, as he tried to get up hiding his smile.

The other mech growled, and rolled the flamed bot onto his back. Azure optics and red optics, eyed one another each one refusing to give in.

"Primus, you are stubborn," Barricade growled.

"And you love it," Optimus shot back.

Barricade glanced away; he sighed, and then let his optics travel slowly over his mate's flamed body. He smiled slightly to himself, if Megatron had ever learned about this, oh how he would be punished. However, he had nothing to worry about; Megatron was dead, killed by his sparkbonded. All the main Decepticons were offlined, Optimus saved him from his troops and humans; and hid him. No, if anyone needed to worry about punishment it was Optimus not him; and that's what worried him. The Autobot leader had been different after the last battle; he was exhausted after he had been repaired by his medic. He took off away from the NEST and the others, and came to him and he just sobbed. The war was over, but there were other scattered Decepticons. Barricade gave Optimus as much Intel as he could for him and his troops to find the left over ones. No one knew how Optimus was getting his Intel, but they never questioned it.

The shock trooper leaned his head down, ran his claw over Optimus' face, this leader and prime was his; and he would defend him with his life. The war had taken so much from him, he should be allowed to be happy now, and it didn't matter with whom he found love with.

Optimus gazed up at his mate, Barricade leaned down kissing Optimus; but this was not a gentle kiss, no it was fierce like Barricade was. It left little doubt how he felt for the Autobot leader, and Optimus himself cherished and loved the mech with him.

"You're MINE, no one is taking you from me, got it, Prime," Barricade snarled.

Optimus' foot pedes dug into the ground, while Barricade continued to rain affection onto the Autobot leader. Optimus groaned slightly, his optics onlined turning bright purple with desire.

"…C…Cade,"

Barricade merely smiled, and continued to kiss his sparkmate, Optimus' processors slowly registered he had to get back to base. He didn't want to not really. He wanted to stay with Barricade, he wished his Autobots would accept Barricade, but he knew they would nor the humans. They would never understand what he and Barricade had together, and because of that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

…..

Optimus was driving back to the base, and he had some Intel from Barricade to find a few more scattered Decepticons. However, he knew soon the scattered Decepticons would be destroyed; and he would have to think of other reasons to be able to meet Barricade. He considered trying to tell his troops and the humans, but that always seemed to end in disaster.

Once he got back to the base, he was ready to share the Intel when he noticed his men and NEST gathered almost like they were waiting for someone.

Optimus transformed, he saw several NEST soldiers with what looked like guns with liquid Nitrogen in them. Optimus' optics narrowed into slits, while he glanced at his men.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked.

"Where did you go for the last few days?" Ratchet asked his tone somewhat hardened.

"I have some Intel on the scattered Decepticons that are still left around the world," Optimus said.

"Who were you with?" Ratchet asked firmly.

"That is not your concern, Ratchet," Optimus replied coldly.

Ratchet snorted.

"It is our concern, when you carry on with an enemy," Mirage snarled in his thick Italian accent.

Optimus froze at that.

"You've been spying on me?" Optimus demanded.

Sam and Carly walked up, Sam looked somewhat nervous.

"I was looking for you the other day, when you heading out, so Bee offered to take me to find you. Well we kinda saw where you went, and who you were with," Sam said softly.

"We were concerned, Optimus," Carly said.

"I am fine, and Barricade is not a danger," Optimus remarked.

Ratchet leaned back, crossing his servos over his chest then.

"Why should any of us believe you, you hid him so he would be safe, you are carrying on with him romantically," Sideswipe demanded.

Optimus could feel his anger rise, he did not like to be questioned and grilled by his own men.

"The war is over, I hid Barricade because he wanted nothing to do with this war anymore. He came to me after the Mission City battle and asked for asylum I agreed. He came to me because I am leader and prime, I gave him energon and checked on him regularly," Optimus said.

"I cannot help it, if we grew to care about one another," Optimus replied.

"You kept it a secret from us and the humans," Ratchet snarled.

"You harbored an enemy, Optimus, our laws clearly state harboring an enemy is grounds for termination or Exile," Ratchet said slowly.

Optimus' bright azure optics brightened, he could believe his audios.

:::… are you suggesting you wish to offline me for this…:::

Ratchet didn't meet his leader's gaze, but he just couldn't not now.

:::…. Ratchet…::::

::::…. I do not want to give you the shot that will power off your spark, believe me I do not want to do this…:::

Optimus suddenly realized what his brother meant, when he called the Autobots hypercritics, and he was right. He just never believed it, until his own men turned.

"Wait, you can't be serious; you're killing Optimus because he loves Barricade?" Sam asked.

Ratchet shook his head then.

"No, I could no more kill him, then the next Autobot but he has to be punished somehow," Sideswipe muttered.

Optimus narrowed his optics, he was done with everything. He willed his chest plates to open, his Matrix floated out silencing everyone.

"I cannot take this anymore, if what I did was so wrong, then so be it," Optimus said.

"I step down as leader, and I renounce my title as prime,"

The matrix floated and just dropped onto the ground, the Autobots all looked at each other shocked into silence. Optimus turned around and transformed.

"I will no longer be a burden to you Autobots, do not worry I will never come back, you will be rid of me now and my embarrassing actions," Optimus snarled.

His powerful engine roared to life, as he sped off angrily.

Sam walked over to the Matrix, it didn't hum any longer, it just lay there on the ground, its power lying dormant. Sam felt terrible, if he hadn't gotten Bumblebee to drive after him this would never have happened.

Ratchet sighed, he hadn't meant to push Optimus away, he figured if he mentioned their laws, he would just break it off with Barricade and bring him in. However instead, he stepped down as leader, and gave up his title as prime; Ratchet shook his helm could things get anymore worse?

**(In another part of the base, where the offlined bodies lay of the dead Decepticons were)**

A black glow shined brightly around the bodies, while one mech started to rise, his body powerful, he rose to his full height. Several humans scampered about trying to get out of his line of sight, the mech roared with such anger.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" the mech roared just as the other Autobots raced up finding the mech searching, and demanding for Optimus.

"Optimus is not here, Megatron," Ratchet snarled.

The Mech turned his helm toward Ratchet, a sneer of a sinister nature on his face then.

"I am not Megatron, I am Galvatron and I will destroy Optimus Prime once and for all!" he roared as the two Chevy twins jumped on Galvatron's back hollering.

"Get off me, you idiots," he snarled knocking them both off.

"I will find Optimus Prime, and when I do there won't be enough left of him to lead anyone," Galvatron snarled as he transformed and blasted off into the sky.

"Oh scrap," the Chevy twins said.

"We must find Optimus and warn him," Ratchet remarked.

_Protect him, Primus, please protect him._

…

Optimus drove as fast as he could, he needed to get to Barricade; they had to leave Earth somehow. He just wanted to get as far as he could from Earth, and the ones he used to call his family and friends.

:::… Barricade come in, it's Optimus…:::

:::…. Hear you, Optimus, loud and clear…:::

:::… I am on my way home to you…::::

Silence…

:::…. You sound different, did everything go alright with your troops…:::

Silence…..

:::…. They are no longer my troops, I stepped down as leader and renounced the title of prime, and I am a normal mech now…:::

:::…. But what if you need to fight now…:::

:::… The war is over Barricade…:::

No sooner had Optimus gotten the words out, and then missiles hit the ground all around Optimus. He swerved, and suddenly spun around transforming into his bipedal form. The monstrous sized form of Galvatron transformed, landing on the ground in front of Optimus.

"If it isn't my brother, Optimus Prime,"

Optimus narrowed his optics at the mech in front of him, he snarled at him.

"How could you possibly be alive again, Megatron, I beheaded you?" Optimus demanded.

Galvatron smiled.

"I am not Megatron, I am Galvatron,"

"New name, same package," Optimus hissed.

:::… Barricade, I might be a bit…:::

:::… Why…:::

:::… Megatron is back, he is calling himself Galvatron now…:::

:::… I am coming...:::

Barricade sent word to Ratchet, that the Autobots were needed o help with Galvatron.

:::… He can't fight him alone, he doesn't have his prime strength, he will be slaughtered…:::

:::… Perhaps all of you should have known better when you were cold to him…:::

Ratchet growled.

:::… We are on our way…::::

Optimus' energon blades slid out, while Galvatron smiled darkly. Galvatron could see Optimus' strength was not the same, and realized there was only one reason why that was… he was no longer the holder of the Matrix of Leadership.

"This will be easy, brother, you are no longer a prime, you're a normal mech," Galvatron mused as he slammed his blade against Optimus' breaking the blade in half.

"Child's play," Galvatron remarked as he and Optimus continued to battle.

Optimus held on fighting Galvatron, but Galvatron was growing tired of the battle lasting. He kicked Optimus in the stomach, and then started to punch the flamed bot down.

Galvatron had sent his blade into Optimus' stomach, just as a loud snarl came into his audios, Barricade had arrived and transformed and tackled Galvatron.

"GET OFF HIM!" roared Barricade as the two fought desperately, and Galvatron realized why Barricade had gone missing while he was still Megatron.

"You betrayed me and sided with my brother!" roared Galvatron.

"I love him, your cause was dead, Megatron." Barricade snarled as his key weapon sliced holes in Galvatron's armor.

"So, are you Barricade, so are you," Galvatron snarled as he punched his fist into the shock trooper's chest plates blowing his spark out.

Barricade's optics widened registering pain, just as the Autobots and NEST arrived. Galvatron tossed Barricade's body to the side. Optimus let out an agonizing roar of pain, and got to his pedes. He rushed Galvatron using all his renewed strength; he fought the crazed mech in front of him. He sent Galvatron flying through the air, and then ran to his mate.

"Barricade please, we can leave this planet, please come back to me, please," Optimus begged, while energon tears ran down his face plates.

Galvatron laughed, and Optimus' optics turned red with fury, his arm turning into his blade once more.

"Chuckle all the way to the pit, you slagging piece of scrap metal," Optimus snarled, as he beheaded Galvatron and then slammed his fist into his chest.

Optimus turned, and slid to the ground holding Barricade; while a mournful sound escaped the grieving bot. Optimus felt his spark catch several times, his spark was end this night and he would be with Barricade forever in the well of sparks.

The war was done; his men didn't need him anymore nor want him. He didn't see any reason to remain online, he allowed the pull of a lost mate to take him, and he could be at peace now with Barricade forever.

"Optimus no," was the last thing before darkness took him and his spark flickered away, as a sad smile touched his lip plates then.

…..

Optimus jarred online, and he sat up looking around his spark racing. He turned his head, Barricade recharged alongside him.

"…I was dreaming, I must get back to base, we must confess to the others about our relationship," he whispered.

Optimus nudged Barricade slightly, he onlined with a grumble.

"I do not wish to be onlined right now, you horndog," Barricade cackled.

Optimus raised an optic and subspaced a wrench, and whacked him on the helm.

"Hey, what are you doing channeling Ratchet?" Barricade demanded.

"We need to tell the others about our relationship, and we need to burn the bodies of the dead Decepticons like now," Optimus said.

Barricade grabbed his mate's servo, and looked at him.

"What happened?" Barricade asked.

"Nightmare, it….it spooked me I guess, come on I want them to know it's time," Optimus said, as Barricade smiled and pulled Optimus close.

"I am glad, I thought you were ashamed of me at first," he whispered.

"Never," Optimus said kissing him.

The two bots transformed heading for the base, Optimus sent a message ahead about Barricade so there would be no problems.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus explained everything to his team, and much to his surprise his team accepted Barricade. Optimus and his team melted down the bodies of the Decepticons and Sentinel's body, which made Optimus feel much better.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the first to welcome Barricade into the team, Optimus smiled as he watched Barricade together with his team. It was almost like from a distance Optimus could hear Primus telling him, well done for what he had done and a wary smile touched his lips.

_He had a mate, and they had peace on their new home, what more could he have asked for?_


End file.
